


Wedding Angst

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Slightly Less Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana's parents are scum, Angry!Alana, Angst, F/F, Sad!Alana, She turns to the Dark Side, She would if she had the Force, Should I kill them?, Slight fluff, Well - Freeform, i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is upset because she wants a big wedding, but they have no one to invite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Angst

Margot was so happy to be home after what felt like the most mundane and tedious day at work, trying to keep her company together. Applesauce was happy as well, judging by the happy yapping and incessant jumping. Margot dropped her bag just in time before the dog jumped at her, cuddling her and kissing her face in delight.

After the initial round of greetings were over, Margot let Applesauce go free, who by now had started to squirm. It seemed she didn’t like being held and kissed against her will for too long. Margot whispered good-naturedly, “Ungrateful brat.”

Unfortunately, Applesauce seemed to have heard that, cocking her head at Margot. The Verger Heiress pretended to smile, telling Applesauce, “I meant, I love you so much, you big girl, you!”

This placated Applesauce, who ran off to where Margot knew not, throughout the giant mansion that two woman and their tiny baby called home. Margot rolled her eyes, before taking her shoes off. She could do with a rest. Her feet were killing her.

After a few minutes on the couch, she realised that something was missing. Alana hadn’t come to greet her at the door with Applesauce. Margot was a little perturbed, as she thought she had seen Alana’s car outside, but she obviously hadn’t been paying much attention to anything since she got home, so she went and checked.

It was there, sitting in the garage, like it hadn’t moved all day. Which, Margot was going to find, it hadn’t. She walked up the stairs to their bedroom, opened the door, calling out, “Alana? Princess, are you in here?”

She found Alana curled up on the bed, her body still. Assuming she was asleep, Margot made to shake her awake, leaning over her, before Alana turned and looked at Margot.

The first thing Margot noticed was that Alana’s face was stained with tears. Before taking in the rest of her, Margot hugged her fiancé tight, not knowing the reason behind her sadness, but wanting to find out what had made her feel this way. Alana hugged Margot back, before erupting in a fresh round of tears.

They sat in silence together, with Margot providing silent support and Alana crying into her shoulder. Eventually, Alana moved her head back and wiped her tears away. Margot looked at Alana with concern, “What’s happened, darling? Why are you so upset?”

Alana responded, “We… we can’t have a wedding, Margot.” Margot was shocked, “W-what do you mean, sweetie? What makes you think so?” Alana continued, “Weddings are celebrated with f-family and… w-we don’t…” More tears came, while Margot assessed this brief explanation. She knew instantly what was causing Alana’s distress.

Margot responded, her words soft, “Oh, honey, no we can still get married. I know how desperately you want your family to come back to you, but they made a choice when you came out to them. It’s not your fault that they want no part in your life. We don’t need people that don’t care about us. We just need each other.”

Margot kept speaking, “I know how much you wanted a real wedding, Alana, I do. I wanted that with you. I still do. But we can still get married happily, even if your parents aren’t there, even if we don’t have a wedding with witnesses and lots of food and alcohol.” At Alana’s sceptical look, Margot pressed on, “Look, I’ll tell you what. We can talk to your parents and see if they want to be there when we have our wedding, hey? Do you think that’s worth a shot?”

Alana nodded meekly, before speaking up, “If it fails, then we will get married anyway, no matter what happens. I’ll go to city hall and sign the license myself!”

Margot nodded before asking, “What license?” Alana giggled, “I forgot you don’t know. I didn’t know before today, either. I’ve spent hours researching it. I didn’t even go into work!”

Margot pursed her lips disapprovingly, while Alana continued speaking, with a little more vigour, “I know what we have to do! I didn’t really think we’d get a real wedding, since my parents d-disowned me and y-your family’s dead and we don’t really have any friends, so…”

She lay down on the bed with a long sigh. Margot joined her, cuddling with her while Alana ticked off the list, seemingly not upset anymore: “For one, we have to apply for a marriage license by going to city hall. That takes two days. Second, we go back and sign the papers. Three, we throw our own giant celebration and go on a honeymoon.”

Margot kissed Alana’s cheek, “That sounds wonderful. Fuck ‘em, am I right?” Alana laughed softly, “Well, I’d prefer it if you didn’t engage in promiscuity with anyone other than me, however, I’d still like to try speak with my parents.”

With that statement, Alana started to tear up slightly, “Margot, I’m scared. What if it doesn’t work? We’ll be going back to that day all over again!” Margot started massaging a circle into Alana’s stomach for comfort, “Don’t worry, Alana. I promise that, whatever happens, I’ll be with you to help you, just like you do with me.”

 

* * *

 

Margot was sitting, holding Alana’s hand as the phone rang. She breathed slowly, trying to relax herself, for Alana’s sake, who looked like she was going to run out of the room crying any second. She kissed Alana’s hand, conveying her love and support to her silently, which Alana gave a nervous smile of thanks to.

The phone picked up to the sound of Alana’s mother, Annette: “Hello? Who is this?” Alana took a deep breath, before answering, “Hey, mom, it’s me. How are you?” There was a silence at the other end, before her mother spoke again, “Alana? Why are you calling us now? It’s been months!” Sounding hopeful, she continued, “Or have you finally left that slag you said was your fiancé?”

Alana halted, aware that she was on dangerous ground, while Margot’s eyes spat fire. Alana spoke hesitantly, “N-no, mom, I just wanted to see if you w-wanted to come to our… our wedding once we got it o-organised. You could help us out if you wanted to.”

Mrs Bloom perked up instantly, “You’re getting married? To whom? Is it one of those darling gentlemen that you used to work with? I’m so happy that you came around!”

Alana’s mother began speaking to someone on her end, “Adrian, our daughter’s not getting married to that hussy anymore. She’s marrying a proper man!” As soon as she was back on the phone properly, she spoke, “Your father is delighted to hear that you’ve come to your senses, Alana! We’re proud of you!”

Alana started crying silently, as she knew there was no going back now, “No, m-mom, you misunderstand me. I a-am getting married, but I’m g-getting married to Margot. She will be my wife.”

There was dead silence on the other end, before her mother’s soft, seething voice spoke, “Alana Bloom, I am ashamed of you! To think that after all these months, you call us out of the blue to tell us you’re marrying that lesbian witch after leading us on! How dare you! You can have your “wedding” without us. I hope you learn your lesson eventually, but until then, never call us again!”

Before the phone call had even ended, the device was on the ground, dropping by Alana’s shaking fingers. Alana herself was still crying silently, as if she didn’t trust herself to make a sound. The rest of her body dropped to the ground, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Margot was beside her instantly, hugging her tightly, which allowed Alana to finally vocalise her grief.

Her wails were heard throughout the mansion, as her agony exploded. Margot cried with her, and so did Applesauce, who had witnessed the exchange and sensed her feelings. As they cried together, Alana tensed, before detaching herself from Margot and letting out the most inhuman scream of anger, loss and pain. The ground barely quivered as Alana’s fists drove into the carpet, with her screams accompanying them.

After several minutes, Alana had calmed down, letting the carpet absorb her tears as she lay, apparently exhausted and defeated. After a few more minutes had passed, she picked herself up, brushed herself off, wiped her tears and walked out of the room without even acknowledging the other two people present.

Margot sat still, resolving to leave her distressed fiancé to herself, until she heard a loud noises of shattering glass. Fearing danger, she ran to the sound of the noise, which found her in the kitchen, walking cautiously, surrounding by pieces from plates and dishes of all kinds. Alana was standing in the middle of the carnage, with a hideous look of rage twisting her facial features.

Preoccupied and unaware of Margot’s presence, Alana picked up a ceramic plate before hurling it at the wall. It shattered into a hundred tiny pieces, which did nothing to soothe Alana. She started kicking the walls and cabinets, making dents here and there and failing elsewhere to cause utter destruction.

After five minutes of being silently observed by Margot, Alana stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to an adjacent guest room off from their bedroom. Inside, the mirrors were being destroyed, with Alana yelling in frustration as each piece of glass fell.

After half an hour of Alana and Margot going through different rooms, destroying rooms and watching them be destroyed, respectively, Alana entered their bedroom, lay down on their mutual bed and fell asleep instantly. Margot decided to retreat downstairs and cuddle with Applesauce, venting her own grief through their hugs.

Eventually, the both of them fell asleep as well, and Verger Mansion was blissfully silent once again.


End file.
